This competitive renewal application seeks support of a Radioimmunoassay Core within the Diabetes Research and Training Center of the Washington University School of Medicine. The overall purpose of the core is to support diabetes research and training in a cost/effective manner. Assays offered include insulin, human insulin non-reactive with proinsulin, rat insulin, human C-peptide, rat C-peptide, glucagon, rat pancreatic polypeptide, growth hormone, IGF I, cortisol, glucose, beta hydroxybutyrate, lactate and alanine. The laboratory maintains accreditation from the College of American Pathologists, provides consultative services and training.